SCP-106
SCP-106, known as "The Old Man", is considerably the secondary antagonist of SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-106 resembles a decomposing, elderly man covered in a coat of "mucus-like" substance. SCP-106 seems to be capable of phasing through solid matter, leaving behind the same type of mucus on its body when it passes. When phasing through matter, SCP-106 will cause the material to degrade (rotting, rusting, erode, etc) and break down with a "corrosion" effect. No physical contact is to be made with SCP-106 at any moment. SCP-106 seems to have its own "pocket dimension". Not much is known of the pocket dimension outside of the footage obtained from D-Class headsets when testing with SCP-106. SCP-106 will attack its prey at the tendons, major organs, and muscle groups. Once inside the pocket dimension, subjects will be hunted, recaptured, and EXPUNGED. This can go for "days" until the victim is returned to our reality, whom appear to have gone under some REDACTED. SCP-106 has shown a preference in prey, particularly between the ages of 10-25. In-game SCP-106 is a mobile threat, and appears quite often. However, it usually spawns in the Maintenance Tunnels and the room containing SCP-895's coffin. It will also spawn if the player is inactive long enough for SCP-106 to find them. Once SCP-106 has spotted the player, it will immediately begin to pursue them. SCP-106 also appears in scripted events, particularly one where it pops his head from the ceiling. SCP-106 is difficult to deter due to it being able to phase through doors. If SCP-106 manages to catch the player, it will knock them out and take them to the pocket dimension. SCP-106 appears at the Gate A ending, where SCP-106 is zapped using the H.I.D. Turret, causing SCP-106 to retreat to its pocket dimension. If SCP-106 is contained, however, this cutscene will not occur and the player cannot achieve the Gate A ending. Judging by the corrosion found in Dr. Maynard's room and the fact that the player can find his security code note in the pocket dimension, it's safe to assume that Maynard was taken by SCP-106. Also, SCP-106 drops a heavily decomposed body to scare the player. This body appears to be a Foundation researcher and perhaps what remains of Dr. Maynard. SCP-106 can be detected using an S-NAV Ultimate, even if the corrosion sound is not heard. Recall Protocol The Recall Protocol is a procedure used only when SCP-106 is in need of re-containment. The following is a step-by-step process to successful recapture SCP-106: *Obtain a male individual between the age of 10-25. (Already done, thanks to a pre-restrained lure subject) *Turn off the magnets switch (ELO-IID magnetics). *Turn on the intercom to transmit the sound throughout the facility. *Press the "femur-breaker" button (automated hydraulic press) and wait for SCP-106 to appear. *Once it appears, quickly turn the magnets back on. This should successfully re-contain SCP-106 and it will no longer appear wandering the facility. It should also be noted that if you haven't turned the magnets back on by the time the screen goes static, then 106 will start to chase after you. You can also turn off the magnets once it is contained if you want to re-release it. Trivia *SCP-106 got a brand new model in version 0.6 of the game. *In version 0.5, SCP-106 got a A*-based pathfinding algorithm, so that he wouldn't just float towards the player through the map anymore. However, when 106 got his new model in 0.6, this pathfinding algorithm was scrapped. Gallery 106ingame.png|SCP-106's old texture and model I liked this model.png|SCP-106's model pre-version 0.7.2 'betch dis mah coffin'.png|SCP-106 at SCP-895's room. dis mofo.jpg|SCP-106's face that randomly appears when the player blinks in the Pocket Dimension Label106.jpg|The label on the outside of 106's containment chamber. Category:Hostile Category:SCPs Category:Keter